Pokemon inna historia 2
Pokemon inna historia 2 Wejście do kanału było zalane brudem oraz zgnilizną wydobywającymi się z miasta. Drzwi wyrwane z nawiasów leżały nieopodal futryny wywalone przez nadmiar ścieków po świętach zimowych. Założyłem maskę którą wziąłem po czym patrząc w mrok wszedłem do środka. Tunele były ciemne a wręcz czarne ale ja mimo tego widziałem co ważniejsze rzeczy w gęstwinie brudu i zgnilizny, co jakiś czas można było spotkać promyki światła z lamp i pochodni rozwieszonych na ulicach dające możliwość obejrzeć okolicę za krat. Kanały dla mnie były bardzo wyśmienitym rozwiązaniem podróży do poszczególnych części miasta i ich okolic bo było spokojne, ciche, nikt tam nie zaglądał oraz nie musiałem się przejmować że ktoś mnie zobaczy bo ludzie myślą że panuje tu zaraza oraz zmutowane gady. Zawsze mnie śmieszyły tego typu legendy bo nie mają ani ziarna prawdy i sensu. Wymyślili to żeby c ciekawscy nie mogli czy też chcieli tam zaglądać i psuć czegokolwiek. W sumie to mi było nawet na rękę . Kiedy wyszedłem z kanałów to byłem na obrzeżach centrum, czyli prawie u swego celu. Kiedy się wyszedłem z kanałów przez właz zobaczyłem ciemną alejkę a za nią dwór w którym mieszkał mój cel. Wychodząc z alejki trafiłem na rozświetloną lampami ulice, rozejrzawszy się do dokoła poszedłem dalej. Kiedy przebyłem pod murek postanowiłem na niego wskoczyć i zobaczyć co się dzieje w ogrodzie, i o dziwo był pusty bez żywej duszy. Kiedy wspiąłem się na płaski dach używając otoczenia usłyszałem dźwięk odpalanej zapalniczki, więc się w udałem w jej stronę. Kiedy zeskoczyłem cicho na balkon on stał oparty o kratę próbując zapalić papierosa. Kiedy do niego podszedłem cicho rozpaliłem w swojej ręce płomyk ognia i się zapytałem. Może ognia ? A on odwrócił się mówiąc. Dzięk... ach jednak jesteś. A już miałem nadzieje że cię nie ujrzę. Kiedy spojrzał na moją rękę odpalił papierosa. Podszedłem pod kratę balkonu i się oparłem na niej patrząc przed siebie na park po drugiej stronie ulicy. Powiedziałem że przyjdę. Więc jestem. Ale powiedz mi gdzie są twoi najemnicy oraz pokemony? Zawsze było ich sporo u ciebie, ale teraz co nagle ich oświeciło kim jesteś i odeszli? Nie. Odpowiedział stanowczo ale cicho. Dałem wszystkim durne rozkazy żeby nie było ich teraz. Bo wiem co z nimi by się stało. Po czym wziął kolejny dech z papierosa. Mądrze postąpiłeś. Ale szkoda że już taki mądry nie byłeś próbując wmówić wszystkim jaki to będziesz dobrym władcą, ile to nie naprawisz i że nie będzie wojny z zachodem. Może nie wiesz ale wybory do władzy wygra ten który najlepiej zagra na emocjach, ten który się najlepiej strzeli w to co ludzie potrzebują wygrywa. Tu nie m być ile z tego to prawda czy możliwe do zrealizowania. To już ludzi nie interesuje, bo oni patrzą tylko powierzchownie. No a co wolisz komunistów ze zachodu żeby oni to wszystko zdobyli ? Ech, dobrze wiem jak to wszystko u was działa. Ale szczerze wolę żeby tu panowali komuniści z prostego powodu, ci którzy trzymają wszystko za pysk wiedzą co ludzie potrzebują i jak to zrobić. Oczywiście jak każda ludzka struktura władzy ma swoje lepsze i gorsze strony, i każdy rodzaj władzy znajdzie swoje miejsce, ale jeżeli ludzie są źli to władza też tak jak ty. Kiedy brał ostatni dech papierosa to spojrzał na zegarek u lewej ręki. Rozumiem. Odparł cicho jak by przerażony zarazem lekko drżąc całym ciałem wiedząc że to już jego koniec. Kiedy się wyprostowałem cicho wziąłem głęboki dech po czym prawą dłonią chwyciłem go za szyje i wywaliłem za balkon do oczka wodnego. Kiedy spojrzałem za nim w dół leżał martwy z rozbitą głową na kaflach a z resztą ciała w wodzie która zmieniała kolor na czerwień. Nic tu po mnie powiedziałem i wyruszyłem tak z kąt zacząłem.